The Judge
|unlock = 35 |slot = 3 |price = $798,000 |type = Shotgun |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 20 |rate_of_fire = 500 |damage = 95 |accuracy = 6 |stability = 3 |concealment = 29 |threat = 28 |achievements = 0 }} The Judge is a free community item that was released on August 7th in celebration of one million members on the Payday 2 Steam Community, alongside the Money Bundle melee weapon, as part of Crimefest. Overview The Judge is a highly concealable secondary shotgun. It resembles the Bronco .44 in many aspects; reloads all 5 bullets at once, can be fired as quickly as the trigger can be pulled, its profile is small and does not obstruct the user's view as much as other shotguns do. The Judge has a small ammo pool of only 20 (the skill Fully Loaded will increase it to 25, not considering Ammunition mods), meaning that the player should either use this gun as a "Specials killer" weapon, reserving it for high-threat enemies, or use it in crowded areas, where the player could achieve more than one kill per shot. Summary Pros: * Very high damage * High concealment * Fast reloads (Especially with Shotgun CQB basic) Cons: * Very low stability * Strong visual recoil * Low total ammo count even without Ammo mods * Massive price. ($798,000) Tips * Given the weapon's nature as a shotgun, its low base accuracy will not pose much of a hindrance. If one were to equip a sight, it would be best to choose one of the Circle reticles or Angle 2 reticle to get a reasonably useful and clear sight image. ** Also, should a player use the hip-fire constantly, the gadgets can give you a clear estimate on where shots will land, should they use a flashlight or the laser. * While the weapon has only a few possible mods, these will significantly alter how the weapon behaves. ** With Shark Teeth, Ammunition mods, and Shotgun Impact skill, this weapon can surpass 150 damage - enough to kill Specials with a single headshot on Overkill and below. ** With the Silent Killer Suppressor, the Judge will still deal as much damage as a Locomotive modded for damage. *** While its possible to further increase the damage with other skills, the base damage is still enough to kill all common enemies, and most specials with a single shot. ** With the King's Crown Compensator, the player can have a reliable and accurate secondary shotgun. Adding Flechette rounds can significantly increase its reach and further improve accuracy at the cost of reduced damage. *** Adding to this, with the AP Slugs, this weapon becomes a very reliable shotgun, dealing the most damage of all secondary weapons, and having the bonus of piercing shields , multiple enemies and thin walls at the cost of reduced ammo. ***Note that, Spotter, Cleaner, Shotgun Impact Aced, Technician fourth tier passive, and Armor Piercing Slugs, the player can spot the Shield, and kill him with a single headshot. Available modifications Ammunition Barrel ext. Gadget Sight Bugs *Like all other shotguns in the game, if you use a silencer in conjunction with HE Rounds, your shots will be inaudible to other NPCs unless you are the host of a session, or if you are playing offline by yourself. Trivia * The Judge is likely based on the Taurus Judge, a heavy revolver that is chambered in .410 shotshell/.45 Long Colt (a .410 bore will fit .45 Long Colt), or alternatively, .454 Casull. The in-game iteration likely fires .410 shotshells, as mentioned in the Crimefest description. ** When using any gadget, the rail adapter has a Brazil flag on the right side and a "Made in Brazil" stamping near the the cylinder, which further confirms that the gun is indeed the Judge. * The Judge, alongside the M1014 and the Street Sweeper, is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in the game. ** Technically speaking though, the Judge isn't a semi-automatic shotgun, but rather a double action revolving shotgun. * The Judge uses the same animations as the Bronco .44. * The milestone needed to unlock it was reached on the 27th of July. * The Judge is the most expensive secondary shotgun in the game. * When using a sight/scope, the added rail bears a small rear cap which has the same goat's head decal as the Fire Breather barrel extension. * Despite its revolver design, the Judge is capable of being silenced, although this wouldn't be possible in reality as nearly all revolvers have a small gap between the cylinder and the barrel, from which expanding gas (and sound) can escape while firing. Gallery Judge-preview.png|A preview of the Judge Gun, taken from the Crimefest site. 2014-08-07_00002.jpg|Unmodded Judge. 2014-08-07_00001.jpg|Judge with Gage Courier Mods: King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module & Speculator Sight. The Brazil flag can be seen in the gadget rail External links *Official Crimefest Website Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)